


上升

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 复仇结束后会做什么？dnkb
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	上升

他首先听见了声音。那是要震聋他的巨响，仿佛全世界都在大喊：“奇巴纳！”“最强的奇巴纳！”……但当时他听不懂他们在说什么。什么？他想。他们在说谁？“我们的胜利者，我们的奇巴纳！”他们指的是什么？

然后触觉也回来了。他浑浑噩噩地漂浮在一片白色的雾气里，慢慢地旋转。不断有细小的东西碰到他的皮肤，片刻后他认出那是夹着沙尘的风。奇巴纳想起来了：铝钢龙刚刚使用过极巨岩石。竞技场上的工作人员还来不及改变天气，他们一定也愣住了。放在平时，比赛一结束，他们就会让天气恢复正常。总得拍出点好镜头吧，总不能让观众们傻愣愣地看着沙尘暴。

他的皮肤有点儿痛。绷太紧了？还是说沙尘就是这么厉害？二者兼有吧。他那些裹在衣服里面的皮肤也刺刺地痛着。一会儿后，他发现那是因为血液跑得太快了。他的血液在他浑身上下四处乱跑，但主要集中在他的胸口和肩膀、后背附近。血液变得滚烫，他辨认了一会儿，确认是因为兴奋。他兴奋，兴奋得不得了，以至于失去了对身体的控制。那片围绕着他，把他高高托起的白雾让他的身体和大脑都停滞不动了。好像一直安眠曲，哄他安心地闭上眼睛，睡吧，睡吧……一切都是最好的。

有尘土的味道。他闻到了尘土，风把那气味吹进他鼻子里，还吹得他眼前有些模模糊糊的。视觉还没有回来，他现在只能看到被笼罩在厚重白雾中的竞技场，什么人啊，宝可梦啊，他自己啊，全不见踪影。他是在哪儿？他甚至需要回忆一会儿才敢确定：奇巴纳站在拳关竞技场上，正在结束一场表演赛……但是和谁？他又仔细想了一会儿。雾蒙住他的脑袋，让他的思想走进了迷宫中。

但奇巴纳很快就不需要继续想了。他看见了。他听见了。一声笑把他彻底唤醒，他是真的一个激灵，就像不小心坐着睡着的人一样，仰着头、口水都要留下来时，被人碰了碰就猛地醒了过来。于是奇巴纳的身体终于反应了过来。于是他心跳加速，他头脑发热，他的脸变得滚烫。他的热量驱散了白雾，让他看到正在走向他的灿烂笑着的一点儿也看不出是败者反而像极了个赢家的无论露出什么样的表情都那么自信那么让人觉得他就是无敌到了极点的无敌的丹帝。

铝钢龙在仰头大叫。金属的声音盖过了大多数人的声音。他那么快乐，和奇巴纳不相上下。

精灵球里的是喷火龙，他推测，并认为自己想得没错。以前有过几次这样的事：比赛结束后，丹帝拿着精灵球，亲吻正面突出的那个按钮，然后才把喷火龙收进球中。那也是表演的一部分。

场上站着的只有铝钢龙，而不是像往常一样，只有喷火龙在赛场上耀武扬威地玩着火焰，把周围变得热乎乎的。

空气都扭曲了，但不是因为火焰。

他的视线还有些摇晃，迷迷糊糊的，但不是因为漫天的沙尘或是他脑中的白雾。

丹帝张开嘴，想要对他说点儿什么。平时从他嘴里蹦出来的都会是那些漂漂亮亮的胜利发言，但这次不可能是那些话了。绝不可能。四周的观众都在大喊：奇巴纳！胜利者奇巴纳！于是他也升起了股劲头，想要跟着他们一起大喊，而且不仅是发出声音的那种，而是要喊到喉咙产生撕裂感的程度。他要大喊、欢呼、庆祝、咆哮，他要盖过丹帝的声音。他这么想后便真的这么做了。在丹帝说出第一个单词之前，他猛扑了过去。

于是他终于从高空落了下来，回到了结结实实的地面上。

不过，他这个一米九五的大个子像头恶龙一样扑过去，着实吓到了丹帝。他扑上去，整个上半身压在丹帝身上，而他那两条长腿圈住了那结实的腰杆时……像个傻子一样，他后来每次回忆时都会笑，他怎么就手脚并用地扑上去了呢……那个前冠军把眼睛睁得可圆了，不敢动似的。但奇巴纳知道那可不会是原因。丹帝不动，只是因为他不想动，知道就算不动也可以罢了。他站得如此稳，好像奇巴纳就像是一团装成云朵扑向他的七夕青鸟。只有观众会担心。后来一些人说，他们还以为他俩要打起来。那两个训练家，有时候站在一起就会引发一场内在的战争。轰轰烈烈的，他俩啊，像是要破坏掉一切才能罢休。他们都觉得这两人迟早要动手亲自干上一架，而不是靠宝可梦对战来完成他们设想的战争。但奇巴纳扫了他们的幸。哪有那种粗鲁的场面可看啊？他只是抱住丹帝的脑袋，用胳膊紧紧地压着，于是丹帝的脸便贴在他的胸前，整个闷着了。他当时才管不上这个。他大喊了起来，“啊——”地喊。因为他找不到任何适用于此时此刻的语言。

这是宝可梦一样的语言。他用肺里的所有空气来大喊，把声音倒出来，就和铝钢龙一样。有些人说他竭斯底里了，但他自己明白事情没那么可怕。他只是想告诉丹帝，他赢了，总算是赢了。仅此而已。他这个号称丹帝的劲敌的训练家总算是赢过了丹帝。他总算是成为了和这个称号完美地相称的人了。过去了十几年，二十年，不知道多久，他总算是……突然间，他成了这个城市中最了不起的人，他是如此快乐，如此茫然，如此需要肯定却不敢听丹帝要对他说的话。如此胆小！连事实都不愿意彻底相信，情愿权当是美梦一场。但奇巴纳原谅了自己。他毕竟是个胜利者了。

当时拉链刚好顶到了丹帝的头顶，但他没有说话。丹帝输了，但仍旧笑着，就连看不到他的表情的奇巴纳也知道他在笑着。人们欢呼。所有人都和他一样快乐。他默默地抱着奇巴纳的身子，一声不吭，手臂却收得很紧很紧。


End file.
